Down The Flower Hole
by WhisperedInTheSoundofSilence
Summary: I think I'll remember how it feels to be burned alive for the rest of my...life... if I do get out of here to have a normal one.
1. SAVE

Frisk yawned, and snuggled back into the covers, smelling a warm butterscotch-cinnamon scent close by. They opened their eyes, and looked over, seeing a plate placed on the plush carpet containing a single slice of pie. They smiled, and stretched, breathing in the scent once more before slowly sitting up, and swinging their legs over the side. They heard a crackling of a fire in the distance, though it seemed far away.

Quickly they pulled on some clothes, a pink and blue striped shirt, and blue pants with brown shoes. This was their favorite, and they appeared to be freshly laundered after...after what?

They blinked in confusion as they leaned down, and picked up the pie, and went back to the bed to sit upon it. This room looked very familiar to their own. It was almost a direct replica. They manuveured the fork to cut into the fragrant pie, and began to eat, the amniotic quality of sleep beginning to leave them quickly the more they ate.

They had been on a hike with their family...

"Hurry up, Frisk! Monsters get children that lag behind!"

"Yeah, right, Dad." Frisk said, as they stepped over an exposed root on the path, pulling the dog with them. They didn't much believe in the old tales of monsters and wizards and such. That had happened many generations ago. All that was left of the history was tales of 'monsters in the mountains' and other such bogey-man stories to keep children in line.

They hadn't much believed in Santa, the Tooth Fairy, or any of the other such things, either.

They ran to catch up, the dog panting and trotting with them. The morning sunlight was filtering through the trees beautifully, as they walked along the steepening path. Their Mother and Father were somewhat weekend warrior types, huffing and puffing a little, but not too worse for wear from the hiking. The trail was dirt, clearly marked with red ribbons tied every so often on trees near the path. The trail also became thinner, and harder to make out the higher up on Mt. Ebbot that they traveled.

Before long it was just a footpath. It wound it's way up steeply, and then came to a flat area. The flat area was unique in that it had golden flowers all around. It was like a field of flowers.

"Well, would you look at that." Mom said as she found a rock to sit on. The flowers had a nice, mild scent, and glistened in the sunlight, almost as though they still had dew on them. "I haven't seen these kind of flowers since I was a child." She smiled, and picked one, holding it to her nose, and taking a big wiff.

Frisk smirked a bit, and nodded. "They are nice..."

The dog sniffed around the edge of the flowers before bolting off the trail, dragging Frisk with him. Frisk let out a yelp as they were dragged, trying to dig in their feet. They almost succeeded before the dog took a sharp turn to the right, as if it was chasing something. This felt like it almost pulled their arm out of their socket as they were dragged in the new direction for a little ways, before losing their footing, and falling down, the leash being yanked from their hand.

The last thing they heard was an "awwooo!" from the dog, followed by a pained yelp, and a scream, before they hit bottom and blacked out, dimly aware of more fragrant yellow blooms cushioning their fall.

They had went through a place called..."The Ruins" by a large 'person,' or 'monster' that had led them through part of it. They wondered if the person was in costume, or if they really did look like a goat. A large goat that talked...

They shook their head, and took the last bite of the pie. It was good. Frisk wondered what the 'snail pie' that Toriel had mentioned would taste like...but figured that it might be a good idea to get going before then. She had called them 'my child' throughout the entire thing...

They had their own parents to get to.

Carrying the plate with them into the living room, they spied Toriel sitting on the big chair in front of the...somewhat tepid fire that was crackling away. Toriel looked up from her book with the cover of "Interesting Snails and Their Uses", and smiled.

"Why, hello, my child. You can put the dish in the kitchen, if you like." She said kindly, as she went back to her book.

Frisk nodded, and went into the kitchen, placing the plate gingerly into the fuzzy-drained sink. They sighed, and went back into the living room.

"Yes, my child? Is there anything that you need?"

"I need to get back to the surface."

Toriel paused, and sighed, "This is your home now. I've already prepared your curriculum, set up your room, and made plans so that I can show you my favorite bug hunting spot..." She frowned.

Frisk looked away. She seemed so nice. "I...have family on the surface, Toriel. I can't stay here." They looked up at her. "They'll miss me."

Toriel put the book away, and looked at the child, before standing. "Stay here, there's something that I must do."

She left the room, Frisk close on her tail.

Up on the surface there was the sound of bones breaking, as a vine slythered down the hole in which Frisk had fell, a few golden petals falling behind it.


	2. LOAD

Chapter 2

"Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel turned around with a frown on her face, fire manifesting in both of her hands.

"...Tori..?" I barely get her name out before I'm dodging fireballs, a red heart manifesting in front of my chest. "I...don't...want to fight you!"

She says nothing as she reaches out her hand, and sends more fire my way. It was amazing...she just manifested it out of nothing! I jump to the right, then to the left, ending up in the center of the room again. She has an aloof expression on her face as she concentrates on her magic.

We go back and forth like this a few times, me dodging, her sending a barrage of magic at me.

"...What are you doing?" She asks before sending another round of fireballs. I jump to the side a little too late, my sleeve getting scorched. I scream, and wave my arm to put it out. It's put out alright, but not before giving me a nasty burn. There was a bit of a look of pity that flickered over her face before it was reset.

"I said, I don't want to fight you, Toriel." I said, before she sends another wave at me.

"Attack me or run away!"

"No." I duck as another wave of fireballs comes at me.

"...What are you trying to prove this way?"

I jumped over a few more fireballs, before going up to Toriel, and giving her a hug. "Please, I don't want to fight you. Just let me go."

She places a hand on my back, patting awkwardly. "It's pathetic...I can't even save one child." She says, before her hand heats up again. "We will have your soul for the barrier..." She whispers.

I blink, stepping back, and look up at her, before she lets the flames loose...

I close my eyes tightly, before I find myself back in front of her house, surrounded by yellow sparkles for a brief moment, before a bright one slides to the ground and stays there. "What the hell?" I blink, and look around. There's the tree that had lost all of it's leaves, and there was Toriel's house.

I place my hand on my hurt arm. No burn...

What just happened?

* * *

*Ker-ZAP*

The smell of ozone swam through the air as a machine crackled into existence in the outskirts of New Home. The machine was round, and appeared to be made of some sort of metal. It also appeared beat up, the outside sparking with electricity. The lone door on the side swung open as two skeleton creatures fell out of it, one taller, one shorter.

Thick smoke poured after them, before the machine collapsed in a heap, some of it phasing out of existence.

The taller skeleton pushed itself to it's feet, and dusted itself off. "SANS, SANS, ARE YOU OKAY?" He asked, as it went over to the shorter skeleton, and nudged it with his foot.

"Ugh...yes." The smaller skeleton affirmed, as he sat up, looking at the machine. "Oh no..."

* * *

I go back through the door of the house, and look around. Everything was the same as before. The smell of the butterscotch-cinnamon wafted through the air.

"There you are, my child." Toriel says, as she steps foreward with a smile on her face. I step back, petrified.

"S-stay back!" I say, before running past her, and down the steps to the underground.

"My child, what are you-?"

"I have to go! You've already killed me once, and, I don't know why, but I have to get out of here before you do it again!" I say as I run towards the door at the end of the hall, turning the knob to open it.

It was locked.

"Missing something?"

She was behind me. I swallowed, and slowly turned around, seeing her swinging a key on a string loop around in a circle. "Um... yes..."

Toriel frowned. "You know, I only know of one other being that has the ability to SAVE and LOAD...are you with them?"

So that's what the ability was called. It was rather disturbing to think about..could I really just die and then come back to the last...sparkle that I had touched? Did that mean that death didn't matter here in the underground? I shook my head, "No..I'm not with anyone! You saw me fall down the hole in the mountain!"

"It's true. I did." She said, before walking past me, and unlocking the door. "With your LOAD ability, you should be able to face anything out there... Good luck, and keep your SOUL safe."

"Th-thank you." I say as I reach to open the door.

"Psych! I will take your soul, and give it to Asgore. We will finally be free of the underground!" I hear her say before I feel the familiar burn of the fire engulfing me. I scream in pain and horror at death before waking up again in front of her house.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter to myself as the sparkles fall like dust around me once more. Once more, no scratches. Once more...


	3. ACT

Chapter 3

Sans looked up at the tree that was near the wreckage. It looked as though they had materialized near the top of the tree, and had 'slid' all the way down the branches until they hit the ground. They were in a forest. A forest underground.

"paps, look." He said, as he pointed up at what would've been the sky. There was only blackness, though one could faintly make out roots and stone from the light of a city a short bit away.

"WOW, BROTHER. HOW DID WE GET HERE?"

"i don't know, we were supposed to end up somewhere...some...time else." He sighed. "the measurements on the machine tell me that we're in the year two thousand...something. it was smashed in the fall."

Papyrus nodded, before looking up. "HELLO? WHO IS THERE?" He said, moving quickly into the forest.

Sans blinked, before following his brother, figuring that, as far as they were in a forest, that no one would find the machine. 'and if they did, it's not like they could do anything with it.' He thought to himself as he followed Papyrus into the woods.

After a few more times finding myself near the large sparkle of light, I decided to go back through the ruins to see if there was any other way out besides through Toriel's house.

Everywhere I went seemed beset by very tall walls that I couldn't climb. Very tall walls with vines, but the vines weren't strong enough to bear my weight.

So, I took myself back to the very beginning, where the flowers had broken my fall. There was a shaft of light way up through the hole. Is that where I had fallen from? I shielded my eyes to get a better look.

"So you're the child that fell down the hole."

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear the voice, coming from behind me. I turn around, and look to where I thought the voice had came from, but I see no one. Just the flowers, but with a large one a few paces away. Was that here before? "H..hello?"

"Hello, child." The flower said, before burrowing underground and popping up closer to me. I took a step back. The flower had a face! "My name is Flowey. Flowey the flower! And I'm about to be your new best friend!"

It's voice was very gravely for a flower, and SOME red flags were popping up in my head, but I decided to play along. "Hi, Flowey. My name is Frisk. I'm...trying to get out of here."

"You and everyone else, kid." Flowey said, looking up at the hole in the ceiling.

"So I've heard." I say, remembering the last 'roasting' I got from Toriel. I think I'll remember how it feels to be burned alive for the rest of my...life... if I do get out of here to have a normal one.

"What? So you already know?"

"Yeah. You need my soul in order to get through to the surface. Toriel's already told me about it many times, before she roasted me." I could feel the sarcasm start to well up in my voice, as I spoke. I also began to pace in my agitated state. "So, why are you here, flower? Here to roast me as well?"

Flowey didn't know what to think. Usually he came down here when the kid had just fallen, but the...trash...had been harder to take out this time. He brought up the START menu, and tried to find it. It was usually... 'Where is it?' He looked at where it usually was.. no RESET, no SAVE, no anything! He had lost his powers over the timeline.

He turned to me, "What are you?"

"Huh?"

"I used to be able to effect this timeline, but now...since you've arrived, I can't!"

Suddenly, there were many white seedlike projectiles zooming towards me. "Wahh? That's not my fault!" I duck as a few go over my head.

"Yes, it is! Now you have the power, and I don't! I will find a way to fix this!"

Another barrage of projectiles, as I run, and hide behind a pillar, hearing them hit the stone. Then, there was silence.

I come out from behind the pillar. "He's gone..." I breathe, before...

"Surprise!"

I scream as I feel several projectiles rip through my body, through my soul. I cough, and look up, seeing Flowey. "...I thought you were gone."

"One more test. See you in a bit." The yellow flower said cheerfully before ducking back underground. I look at my blood soaked hand, "...damnit." I say, before I fall to the ground, leaving my body, and this timeline, once more.


End file.
